


Sólo por él

by youkosaiyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo por él

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen:

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

 

Sólo por él

 

 

Los padres de Sherlock eran personas comunes, al criterio de la gente; un matrimonio felizmente casado, con tres hijos genios, a pesar de eso, los Holmes siempre preocuparon por que a sus vástagos nunca les faltara nada (principalmente cariño).

Pero para Sherlock no era fácil ser el menor de tres niños superdotados.

Sherrinford, el mayor de los tres, no fue una presencia muy fuerte en la vida de Sherlock, pues éste ya se había ido a la universidad cuando Sherlock tuvo uso de razón. Mycroft, el segundo, fue diferente.

La existencia de Mycroft era tan imponente que lograba a opacar la de sus amorosos padres; aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Sherlock temía más a las reprimendas de su hermano que a las de sus progenitores. Era totalmente esclavo a designios del mayor… al menos durante su infancia.

 

En la adolescencia de Sherlock, Mycroft siguió siendo una figura dominante en su vida que llegó incluso a ocupar una habitación en el corazón mismo de su palacio mental.

Luego vinieron las drogas, y con ellas un escape a las ataduras de su hermano… y de la realidad, pero todo era mentira, una simple ilusión que se desvanecía con el efecto de la cocaína.

A los narcóticos le siguieron los casos, con ellos Sherlock comenzó a sentirse, libre realmente; por primera vez en su existencia tenía un propósito… era únicamente él. Pero hasta ese sentimiento acaba cuando lograba resolver el misterio.

Entonces llegó John Watson.

John siempre fue diferente a todas las personas que Sherlock llegó a conocer; él era leal, valeroso, pero sobretodo, le comprendía mejor que cualquier ser viviente.

John era la libertad que Sherlock tanto había anhelado y necesitado.

 

—Sherlock…

—Perdóname John…

Sherlock tenía un nudo en la garganta, no quería separarse de John, se le destrozaba el corazón de solo pensarlo…

¿Corazón? Él no tenía corazón, era un sociópata.

¿Entonces porque dolía?

Una furtiva lágrima escapó de sus ojos, a esa le siguieron más. El nudo que se formó en su garganta le quebró la voz.

Tenía miedo. Existía un 3.5% de éxito, pero no era la muerte a lo que Sherlock temía, era a la soledad. Cerró los ojos, sabía que debía continuar con la mentira, las vidas de John, la señora Hudson y de Lestrade dependían de eso.

—Adiós John… —Te amo, quiso decir, pero en lugar de eso, cortó la llamada, por miedo a que sus sentimientos escaparan por completo. Tiró su teléfono, cerró los ojos nuevamente y se entregó al vacío.

 

….

 

Sherlock sintió hervir su sangre. Magnussen estaba humillando a John, pero no podía hacer nada, si lo intentaba, podría ser peor para su amigo.

El sonido de los helicópteros, autos… las fuerzas especiales de su hermano se acercaban.

Cuando Mycroft les ordenó alejarse de Magnussen, lo supo… había perdido y con su derrota, la vida de Mary, del bebé y de John.

No podía darse el lujo de perder, la felicidad del hombre que amaba dependía de ello; sacó la pistola que guardaba celosamente y le disparó a Magnussen en la cabeza.

El juego había terminado, ni hubo ganadores… sólo perdedores.

El niño que Sherlock creyó haber logrado encerrar, lloró desconsolado, temeroso de lo que su hermano pudiera hacerle. Nuevamente era vulnerable a Mycroft, pero al menos, John estaba a salvo, podría seguir con su vida, al lado de la mujer que amaba y criar a su hijo.

Sherlock era un asesino, pero Magnussen no fue el primero al que el detective le quitaba la vida, hubo muchos más; aunque todos eran delincuentes, tenían algo en común, amenazaban la seguridad de John Watson.

No importaba cuanta sangre tuvieran sus manos, cuanto dolor pudiera experimentar su cuerpo, cuanta agonía tuviese que cargar su corazón, no importaba, todo por John.

¿Valía la pena?

Definitivamente.

Mientras le quedara un hálito de vida, Sherlock Holmes haría lo inhumanamente posible para que John Watson estuviera bien.

Sólo por él sacrificaría su vida y libertad… porque John era su todo.

 

 

Fin

 

 

…..

 

Bien, espero que fuese de su agrado.


End file.
